toddydexfandomcom-20200213-history
Jermaine Lucifer
"The burdens you and I bear are completely different.'' - Jermaine Jermaine Lucifer is a Demon and Demi-god, who is currently the husband of Alice Kukane. Appearance Jermaine is a tall dark-skinned Demon/DemiGod with wildish black and yellow hair that reaches down to the middle of his back. On his head rests feline ears and his tailbone has a feline tail sticking out of it. The tip of both the ears and the tail are yellow as well, matching his hair. His choice of outfits usually consists of a mixture of black and Carolina blue as he did grow up in NC. His usual attire though is mostly jeans and a hoodie with some type of shirt underneath and some sneakers, maybe even something a bit more expensive, like Jordans or Nikes. Back when he was growing up in hell though, he was edgy and liked to wear black and dark red while having black and fades white hair. The attire he liked wearing the most was a red and black jacket, that splits in a v in the bottom, with a black shirt underneath it. He also wears black jeans held up by a black belt with the UK buckle on it. On his feet are a pair of simple black and red Nikes. He wears a pair of black combat gloves and has two swords strapped on his back. Personality : Jermaine is a pretty chill and kind-hearted individual who just love to enjoy life, though there are hints of childish there as well. This is both a good thing and a bad thing because he tends to suppress his own issues and negative emotions in favor of helping his friends get through theirs. He's also not the best person when it comes to relationships because even though he cares deeply for his lovers, he tends to give in to sin and occasionally cheats. Though this issue has been fixed by his current girlfriend, Alice. All in all, he's a pretty nice person who tries to at least be chill with everyone. However, he can get pissed off at people who wrong his friends and doesn't necessarily hate them, but at the same time, he won't be friends with them either. History/Background Jermaine was the first male born in the family but the second child born. In the first four years of his life, he mostly spent time with his mother and older psychotic half-sister, Jasmine. His relationship with his father wasn't exactly stable since the old man kept Jermaine in Hell, away from his mother. It was in Hell, however, where he met his current wife, Alice. Before that though, they grew up as best friends who hung out a lot until Jermaine left to explore the human world at the age of 16. In the human world was where he gained a liking for the Japanese media known as anime and for Hip-Hop and rap in general. It was also where he started getting involved romantically with both men and women. Though, the relationships never lasted long because he had major issues with cheating on people, probably due to his strenuous relationship with his demon father. On the bright side, his fashion sense changed after a year in the human world, making him be less edgy and even resulted in his changing his hairstyle and adopting liger-like features in the form of two ears and a tail. At the nice age of 18 though was went he has a few kids, his favorites being Nyla and Kuro. Although his relationships with the kid's mother weren't the best due to his unfaithfulness. It wasn't until he was reunited with his best friend Alice that his bad habit of cheating was rid of. Thus began his most serious relationship with her and the birth of the twins Kimmy and Darius. Powers and Abilities Kenjustu: Jermaine a decently high-skilled swordsman, although he never actually finished his training so never mastered a single style. Instead, he mostly freestyles, but his experience in fighting has helped sharpened up his skills. Taijutsu: Jermaine is an expert at street brawling and has used it when he didn't need his weapons. Like with his Kenjustu he has no set style, but battling has honed his hand-to-hand prowess. Elemental Prowess: He has the ability to use wind and lighting in combat to increase his attack damage, as well as protect himself and others. He hasn't completely masted either element but is skilled enough to use them in a deadly or casual manner. Demonic Powers: Do the demonic blood running through his veins, he as access to the abilities of a powerful demon. This comes with abilities such as immense strength and durability as well. He also has access to 10 red chain-like demonic tails that are nearly indestructible. They can move around freely and rapidly as if they have a mind of their own and can be used for both offense and defense. However, since they're tough and fast, the offensive power that they hold isn't that good. Divine Powers: Since the blood of a goddess also runs through his veins, he has access to the abilities his mother has, to a lesser extent. This includes high amounts of speed and agility as well as flexibility and the ability to fly. Creation & Destruction: By mixing the energies of demonic and divine, he has the ability to use said energy to either create or destroy. Destroying costs way less energy as it basically allows him to destroy anything it touches. When he first started using this power it was destroy anything indiscriminately but after years of practice, Jermaine can choose what it destroys and leaves alone. One the other side, creating converts his energy into matter, allowing him to create whatever he desires, although the cost of using this ability is much higher and can easily drain his energy if he's not careful. ''Weapons'' Kazan: She is a sword that can manipulation lava and fire. Kazan has a human form and a sword form. She is callous towards everyone except Jermaine, mostly because he saved her. She only shows her emotions when she's around him and will kill anyone if needed. Jermaine received her after cheating death on his own. At first, she often calls Jermaine master, but after some talking to and some life to death battles, he thinks of him as her partner and friend, this calls him by his name. In her human form, Kazan carries a katana with her so she can help out in combat if needed. In her sword form, Kazan can speak to Jermaine to aid him in battle. She is also nearly impossible to break and will change into her human form if she does. Sealed Form: In her sealed Sword form, she looks like an ordinary katana, with a red handle and hexagonal tsuba. she is carried on a string wrapped around his belt in an iaidō style, and worn with the edge down like a Taichi instead of the edge up like a katana. Her hilt's pommel has a blue tassel attached at the end. Released Form: While in sword form, she can further transform into a lava sword. During this, the blade switches from being extremely hot metal to lava itself and can scorch and melt anything that doesn't resist lava. Human Form: In her human form she takes on the appearance of a fairly young adult female with long fiery red hair. Gekido: This is Jermaine's second sword based on the deadly sin of wrath. It's a pitch blade straight sword with a golden handle and guard. The sheath is a mix of both gold and black, with the two colors wrapping around it, side by side. The special ability of this sword is that it can cause immense pain to those it injures way more than any normal weapon. The pain multiplier for this weapon starts out at double the pain, but it will get higher depending on how much energy he pours into it. ---- Category:Character